


New years

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chinese New Year, F/M, New Years, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: Tenten asks Neji to go with her to the new years festival that happens to also be valentines day. Neji loosens up and starts to come to terms with his hidden feelings. Does Tenten feel the same way? or is she just leading him on?warning this was written back in 2010 for a fan group, I tried to touch it up and fix errors. If i miss something let me know. Also excuse my attempt at Japanese and Chinese... i used to be a big weeb (not referencing in a offensive way)If you like it please leave a a comment and a Kudo. I really appreciate your time and your support. I am also open to feedback but please be constructive.(I take requests, if you have any let me know)





	

Neji rolled his eyes as he saw Tenten coming through the trees. He couldn't believe what she was wearing, though vaguely at a glance or the fact she was even sucked into such holidays. Training was the most important, not gallivanting around like children. He continued a succession of punches into a tree trunk, the bark no longer existent, even the yellow under wood was starting to be carved away like some large creature took a large bite out of it. He tried to pretend like he didn't see her, carrying out business as usual.

"Oi Neji!!! Look what I got!"

"Not now Tenten. Can't you see I'm busy!?"

"Oh c'mon! Can't you take two seconds to look?"

Neji grumbled a complaint, making his dismay obvious, regaining his normal composure out of fighting stance. He didn't have time for fun and games. He closed his eyes to turn and face Tenten, wondering what was so important that she had to interrupt his training session for. But when He opened his eyes he froze, a blush appearing as he gave a cough to cover up his surprise. He tried to keep his cool, keeping his expression hard and stern like he usually had but he couldn't help a sweat drop from running down his temple.

"What's all this!?"

"Don't you like it? It's Chinese New Years!"

Neji looked her up and down, growing a bit flustered. Tenten was wearing a red fitted Chinese dress with a gold and green dragon, and wispy blue clouds embroidered on it. The slit went from her mid shin, all the way up her thigh to almost her hip. She had chopsticks in her hair, not her usual hair do, as she let random curls fall down the back of her neck, just before her ear and a few forelocks in front of her face, from her arm hung a couple gift bags with the brightly colored papers coming out of them.

Neji coughed, raising a hand trying to inconspicuously check for a nose bleed. She looked amazing in it, but he didn't want to be the one to tell her, he didn't want to make obvious his feelings for her. Tenten then pulled some stuff out of one of the bags handing them to Neji. Neji took them reluctantly, trying to think of something to cover her up. He didn't want anyone to see her like this, not his Precious Tenten.

"You should really cover up! What if someone sees you!?"

"Don't be silly, try those on! They’re for the festival later. Here-"

"But-"

"Try some of these..."

Tenten reached into another bag swinging from her arm and pulled out some little candy hearts. Nimbly, as Neji tried to speak, she reached up and popped one into his mouth and hushed him with her finger at the same time.

"It's also Valentine’s day. I know you like sweets so I thought I'd get you some! Happy Valentine’s day!"

"Mmbut-"

"No talking with your mouth full! People have been seeing me walk around all morning. The other girls are wearing dresses like this one, and there is no way I am going to be one upped by the likes of Sakura, Ino, and all them. It's just a dress so don't worry about it."

Tenten then look up at him and batted her long lashes, her eyelids delicately painted with red eye make-up. The honey colored orbs glittering as she gazed into Neji's pupils, glacier-like irises. This began to make Neji feel uneasy. They normally spent long hours in close proximity, but that was in combat. Then her eyes were intense, showing determination and intelligence. How he admired those eyes. Being this close to her in this situation, with these eyes, so innocent and so deep it startled him. They melted him and made him lose his grasp on reality, like nothing was what it was. It was like a spell or genjutsu that swallowed him up without his knowledge. Even with his all seeing eye, he could not predict such a trap. Normally he was the one that had everything under his thumb but now things escaped him, a feeling he never had experienced before, it was to him very unnerving. He didn't like that feeling, not one bit.

Tenten began to look worried "Don't you like it?"

Neji could feel his ears burn as he grew a little hot under the collar. He couldn't decide whether to scream yes or no as she removed her finger from his lips and closed her hand as she held it closed over her chest as if pleading for approval. He was so confused and overwhelmed, his normally clear head fogging up, feeling as though steam was whistling out of his ears. What to do? What to say? He started to feel helpless, unable to control himself and his emotions. Why was he so uncouth today, and of all people, Tenten was the one bringing him to his non-physical knees, mentally crippling him. Just as he thought he was going to lose it, choking down his candy, he took a deep breath and sighed "No. I don't like it at all, but I'm afraid some perverts might…"

Tenten smiled. She could see what Neji was really saying and how much he cared for her whether he wanted to show it or not. He was always so cool and smooth in is actions and words, even as he was crumbling in her hands he did it so gracefully. His reaction and words made it dead clear though he wasn't saying what he meant. In personal situations, where his feelings were involved, he hardly ever did. She then giggled. 

"Then you'll protect me right?" She then popped a candy in her own mouth trying to look cute. Neji took in another deep breath knowing what she wanted him to say.

"Well if I don't, who will?"

"So that means you'll be my _Koibito_ for the day??"

Neji blushed a really dark red, his heart beginning to race. “W-WHAT!? K-k-k-k... K-koib-bito!?” he stuttered jumping back in shock. Koibito meant sweetheart which meant a date. She expected him to take her out on a date! Today? Now? No way!? Or maybe... yes? He didn't know. He wanted to but he didn't. Was he scared? He was sure he was and yet he wished he could proudly accept, but what if she was teasing him. Was she trying to embarrass him or set him up? He could feel his heart climbing up into is throat as if trying to escape him or strangle him, which ever happened first. He was being torn in so many different ways, he just stayed there frozen, nothing but nonsense coming out of his mouth as he tried to speak at a loss for words. Tenten knew this was too much for him, but shaking his confidence was so fun. It made him look that much cuter, especially because he never, well almost never made these faces. Again she took his answer as a yes and decided it was time to go, before he fainted or backed out.

“Alright then!” she smiled, closing her eyes like a content cat “I'll see you after sun down ok. Make sure you put these on. I bought them special for you.” She patted the stuff in his hands “now don't let me catch you without them!” Neji just now realized that the stuff she handed to him were folded up garments. He looked down, now distracted by his realization. Tenten then decided to seize the moment and got up close to nuzzle him, nose to nose. She knew in battle, Neji liked to get in close to attack, but when emotions were involved he always kept his distance. Now, she always being a ranged fighter, wanted close that distance to get in close to the one she really wanted to get to know.

Neji's eyes widened as time seemed to stand still. His eyes looked over her face and her beautiful closed lashes and painted lids. Her smooth complexion was like that of a china dolls, and her nose was warm against his. His breath shuddered as he knew her lips were only an inch from his own. He looked down, imagining caressing those lips with a gentle kiss. Sweet and red like strawberries that he only wished he could taste. The bouquet of sweet perfume wafted up his nose along with the scent of her skin. He began to tilt his head a little as his lips slightly parted, longing to steal that of which he desired. But just as it happened, it was over. Tenten blushed stepping back, innocently raising a hand to twirl a curl around her finger. Her eyes tried to avoid his but were continuously drawn back, a laugh trying to disguise her shyness.

“Well, eheh um... I got to go now... Meet you near the gate k.”

And with that, she turned and ran off, her bags swinging in tow as her dress flowed out behind her. Neji then looked down at his hands and raised them up, gripping the garments to let them unfold.

“Oh, boy...what did I get myself into...”

 

Neji waited patiently, now in his new clothes. Typical male Chinese garments of white and forest green as well as a yellow sash belt with bamboo embroidered on it. Before he left his house, he looked himself over several times to make sure he didn’t look stupid in them. He had to admit, he didn’t look half bad. It was surprising also how comfortable the clothes were as well. His eyes drooped to the floor, feeling a little sad Tenten wasn’t there yet. He was there early, but still… he couldn’t wait to see her. He let his eyes lift a little to look around to make sure he didn’t just miss her, watching his peers approach and pass. He almost envied the guys; their girl’s clinging to their arm as they entered the festival, the girls laughing.

Suddenly a huge crowed began to build, and cheering began to raise in a clamor. He backed out of the way as a large dragon, paraded around on the backs of many men, danced up and down the street, roaring as it moved around him. Children shrieked, and men whistled. The shops lifted their lanterns so their lights could be seen all up and down the road as the pop, pop, pop of celebratory fireworks could be heard.

Neji looked about seeing sparks fly, becoming distracted. As gentle as the wind, to hands slid around his arm, one creeping up his bicep between it and his ribs. The other hand settled on the bend of his arm as he felt soft gingers grasp him. He looked, now feeling a weight pulling on him, he couldn’t help it. Suddenly he found himself looking into two deep gems of amber kissed with the reflection of sparks. Her crimson lips curved into a smile and he couldn’t help but blush.

“Did you miss me?”

“Not really…”

He tried to play it less like a puppy. He didn’t want to mimic Naruto in his endless plight trying to get a girl. That boy was pathetic, and Neji was definitely not going to emanate that image. He bended the arm that she clung to, like a gentleman would, not wanting her to feel like he didn’t want her there. He did… more than anyone else. Tenten gave a laugh.

“Koibito! You can be such a brat sometimes.”

Neji gave a worried face as she began to drag him into the festival. He protested a bit to her dragging but still followed her lead.

“Do you have to announce it to everyone!?”

Tenten slowed down so he could catch up to her side.

“Who cares about them! It’s just between you and me.”

Neji was inwardly taken aback. She was right. Who cared what they thought. He usually didn't. Why did it all of a sudden matter what other people thought or said, what mattered was the time he was spending with Tenten. He raised a hand and placed it on top of the hand that was placed on his bicep and let go of everything that was bothering him

“You're right. Screw them. Now let's have us some fun!”

 

They had festival specialty made foods of plates, kabobs, and folded papers. Neji never knew non-sense would be so fun. Looking to Tenten, he watched as she pointed at all the decorations and holiday toys. He also watched as she laughed, like the tinkling of a bells it charmed him. He realized then how rare it was to hear her laugh since they were always training all the time, and when she did it was rare that it carried this tune of happiness. It was beautiful. But as the night went on, it began to cool down, and though she didn’t complain, Neji could feel Tenten shivering. He looked at her and grew concerned. “Are you cold?” He asked. Normally she didn’t fuss because she found it a sign of weakness, but she looked up at him and nodded, her eyes twinkling. Neji then began to look around. He couldn’t give her the clothes off his back, it wasn’t appropriate, and he didn’t have a jacket or anything to spare, but he had to find something. Neji then glanced back at her to re-assure, looking over her trying to think of what he could get for her. “I'll get you something don't you worry!” He let a smile spread across his face, but only a small one, his hard expression becoming soft. Tenten was the only one fortunate enough to catch a glimpse of it. As his icy hues left her form he remembered how much he didn’t like her dress. It showed off too much of her body and there was no way he'd let her be eye candy for the perverts all around the festival a moment longer. Irritated, he activated his byakugan, not being able to see over the many heads attending the event. Tenten, lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders and slid her arms around his waist, clinging to the boy. Neji’s heart skipped a beat as he felt her embrace close around him, it was so soft, like water flowing around him in tempo with his breaths. Tenten just gave a smile and sighed. Her Koibito was so warm. Trying not to over react, Neji discovered a robes shop. He raised his free arm and pointed in the direction.

“Over there!”

Together the two pushed their way through the crowd and made it into the quiet little shop. Their carpets, the curtains that covered the walls, the table clothes were intricately decorated with red and gold thread. Lanterns hung outside the opening since there was no front wall to the shop so it may be open to the public. Neji pulled Tenten in front of him and placed his hands on her shoulders to guide her in, and out of other people's way. She just looked back momentarily in surprise and followed his guiding hand. His touch was graceful, as he agilely moved her without her notice.

“Alright, pick one. Any one you want.”

Tenten's eyes panned the small shop and her eyes widened. “Are you sure?” She spun around so that her honey colored hues could meet his shades of ice and snow “they are really expensive? The most expensive in Konoha! I-” Neji raised a long nimble finger to her lips, hushing her before she got herself all worked up.

“I said _anything_ you want. If you want me to be your Koibito, you have to let me treat you like one... now go on. Choose.”

It took her a long time to pick, but Neji remained patient. Tenten grew nervous, not knowing the prices of the robes. They were traditional, authentic looking Chinese robes. Like the kimono, they were made of silk and were covered with elaborate designs and came in an array of colors. Finally Tenten picked one.

“That one. The peachy one”

An elderly woman working at the stand pointed to the one Tenten wanted, and when Tenten gave and excited nod the old lady took it down gingerly from where it hung. Carefully she laid it across the table and coaxed the two to step forward to examine the piece.

“This is an old one, and my most prized” she traced her thin fingers across the linen into the roots of a Sakura tree sewn into it. She then followed the trunk up to where the hip would be and ran her finger across the stitched pink petals. “A lot of work has gone into this, see the tree here, and the pale clouds behind it. The edging is pink, while the rest is like a peach. It is a sweet flavored _Hanfu_. It will match your _Cheongsam_. You still want to buy?”

Neji looked to Tenten and she smiled and nodded. Neji then pulled out his wallet as Tenten stepped back to jump and celebrate behind him. Leaning close, Neji asked the old woman the price and she reciprocated a hefty fee. He flinched, looking into his wallet and realized he was about 10000 yen short. The old woman saw his worry and chuckled taking the contents of his wallet and folding up the Hanfu, placing it in his hands. Neji protested “but-” The old lady just raised a hand to stop him.

“Now you two have a nice evening. Enjoy!”

Neji gave a soft smile to the elderly woman and a respectful nod. He then turned away as the old woman bowed at their leaving. He was so glad to be able to buy her such a nice gift, and by her dancing around he could tell she was thrilled. As she was faced away from him, he unfolded the robe and draped it about her shoulders. The silk felt good against her skin, and the extra lining on the inside began to warm her cold body. She turned to Neji and threw her arms about his neck in an excited hug.

“Thank you so much!”

Tenten then gave him a lite peck on the cheek. He gave a small blush as she released him, batting those amber orbs of hers. He lifted a hand and placed it atop her head.

“Anything for you...”

For a moment they got lost in one another's eyes. Ice mixed with earth, warm and cold colors swirling into a caramel sensation of buttery warmth. Neji the let his hand slide from the top of the kunoichi's head to her smooth cheek using his thumb and forefinger to lift her chin. Tenten began to turn a deep rose, eyes relaxing to watch the lips that sought her company. But just as Neji went to lean in, a cheering came from outside. The noise was tumultuous, signifying something big was happening. Tenten's eyes then snapped open.

“Fireworks! C'mon!”

The girl seized Neji's hand and was dragging him along before he knew it. She was moving so quickly, he nearly stumbled, dashing through the crowd, out of the festivities and into the night. The boy looked back confused as they left the lanterns and celebrations behind, wondering where they were going. Soon she slowed to a halt at the edge of a lake between two trees. She pointed up into the sky, moving close to Neji as he bended close to her to see where she was pointing.

“Watch, this is the best part.”

Suddenly fire sparks went shooting up into the sky, busting into explosions of flares and glitter. Many shapes and a myriad of colors formed that night, competing with the stars of which was a more beautiful site. The people couldn't tell as the finale rolled in. An explosion of radiant rainbow lights lit the sky, the splendor swathing the night in flashes of color, showering the entire area in stardust. Tenten put her hands up as if trying to catch the falling streams of sparkles, in awe though she had seen it many times before.

“Isn’t it just breath taking?”

“It would be, if someone else hadn't already taken breath away.”

Tenten turned to Neji as he reached out and took her hand pulling her in close. He looked into her face, with a seriousness and a softness in his voice to show his sincerity. He concentrated hard on her eyes, watching as the fireworks reflected in her irises, bringing out the flecks of gold, hiding within waves of honey and amber. Neji then took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to find the words he longed to say for a very long time.

“Tenten, you are an amazing Kunoichi, and even more so, you are becoming an even more amazing woman. You are beautiful and smart, and even with my Byakugan you are still a surprise and a delight to be around. Those other girls, I can figure out in 2 seconds, but you are spontaneous and unpredictable, and most of all you know me like no one else does. If you can't already tell … I'm trying to be romantic. And we both know that's not my forte so... what I am trying to say is. I don't just want to be your Koibito, I want to be your Kareshi?”

“K-Kare?”

Tears began to form on Tenten's long dark lashes, her red lips beginning to tremble. Neji then began to panic, pulling her hands up to kiss her finger tips that rested atop his as he clasped them.

“Tenten-chan, please don't cry. If you don't like me just say so. I'm sorry. You know I'm no good at these things!”

“No it's not that...”

Neji quieted his panicking as he watched her tears begin to roll down her china doll-like visage. Her crimson mouth then formed an upturned crescent like a strawberry red moon.

“I think, it's very sweet. It's just that, I never expected...”

“Expected what?”

“You to consider a girl like me...”

“Consider? I didn't just consider you, I've desired you. I only have eyes for you. I cannot even spare a whimsical thought on anyone else because I haven't been able to get you out of my head not once since I've met you. You are my best friend...I want it to be more than that, but if it must not be more that, then just that would suffice. I just don't know if I could handle settling with being just your friend...”

He cast his melting ice burg hues to the ground, the sparks falling from the sky finally fading. He let her hands down though still holding them, rubbing his finger s gently across the tops of her fingers, trying to console her as well as himself. His heart began to ache, and his body began to tense, wondering why she wasn't answering. Just letting him ramble on like a fool. Just as he was about to dismiss himself, Tenten's voice rose out of the silence.

“I don't think I could handle it either...”

His eyes looked up, his heart beginning to leap with joy.

“So you'll have me?”

Tenten nodded and Neji couldn't contain his emotions anymore. He threw his arms around her and hugged her small frame tightly against his own, lifting her into the air and swinging her around in a wide spiral. Her Hanfu flew out behind her, fluttering like a feather on the wind. When he set her down, he looked at her, admiring her beauty, using a caring thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. He then let his hand move to cup her cheek. His pinky tracing the outer edge of her ear as it settled into place before drawing his middle finger along her jaw, coaxing her to follow his lead as the tip tilted her chin up to face him. Neji lovingly let his eyes travel her face once over, taking in her beauty once more as her eyes began to languidly close. The boy then leaned in close and their lips met for the first time. Against his, her lips were as soft and warm as flower petals blooming under a spring sun. He then parted his lips to taste her further, snaking his other hand around her waist to close the distance between their two bodies. That distance was no longer acceptable. For a moment, she allowed him a flick of her tongue before, breaking the kiss with a heavy blush “Let's not get ahead of ourselves...”

“Of course not” Neji panted. He then gave a quick glance about the scene, noticing the festivities were dying down. “It's getting late, I'll walk you home.”

“Thanks, I'd like that. Aishiteru Neji-kun.”

“Boku wa kimo mo aishiteiru yo ...”


End file.
